1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display support device.
2. Description of Related Art
Flat screen displays, such as popular liquid crystal displays, are commonly supported by a support that is set on a table, desk, or wall that can adjust the height and the view angle. Typically, the flat screen displays are fixed to the support by screws locked into screw holes that are defined in a back portion of the flat screen displays. However, different sized flat screen displays have different positions for the screw holes, so that different supports are needed to accommodate different sized flat screen displays, which limit the usage of the supports.